Bloodstone
by JoelTheFanfictioner
Summary: Amethyst goes on a mission and finds a new friend...


**Hello!**

 **This is my first fanfic. Please don't hate!**

"By _herself_?!"

Pearl and Garnet were discussing the mission that they just sent Amethyst on.

"Pearl, you need to accept that Amethyst is ready to go on a mission on her own. She recently had a fight with Steven, thinking he was better and she wasn't worthy. We don't want that to happen again." Garnet said.

"But this is a mission to Rose's Fountain! She tends to get… how do I put this… destructive, when she is fighting something." Pearl replied.

"Pearl, don't worry. Amethyst has got this."

 _Bing!_

Amethyst warped to Rose's fountain.

"Wow, this place is looking better since the last time I was here!" she grinned to herself.

There were rose's everywhere, and not a vine in sight. "Okay, time for The Corrupted Gem Hunt!"

She searched everywhere for the corrupted Bloodstone. Garnet had sensed a bloodstone here, and sent Amethyst to destroy it. Amethyst didn't know why it was her that she picked.

She wandered into the cave with Rose's fountain in it.

"Arrggh! She's not in here either!"

Amethyst was about to leave when she heard a noise behind her.

"Grrrr…"

"Whose there! SHOW YOURSELF!"

A greenish monster jumped at her from behind Rose's statue. It looked like a massive lion with spears for a mane. It swiped her claws at her and Amethyst grabbed its paws. She swung her around and the corruption hit the ceiling with a THACK!

I dropped down, whimpering. Amethyst charged at it and punched it so hard it went flying over Roses statue, into the fountain.

Amethyst listened as the lion roar turned into a girly scream.

She ran to the side of the fountain and looked over the edge.

A young boy, no older than 13, was treading water. He had a green gem with red dots on his shoulder. He looked up at Amethyst, his face covered in freckles.

"Hello?"

2 months later…

"Hey guys! We are back from the…"

Steven and Connie looked around the temple, not seeing anyone there.

"Library."

"Oh man! I wanted to show you how to play Steven tag, Connie!"

"Don't worry, Steven. I don't know how to shape shift anyway."

They simultaneously crashed on the couch.

"I'm… SO… BORED!" they yelled at the same time.

"I guess we should wait until they get back from their mission." Steven said.

2 hours later…

"I am honestly going to die of boredom…"

"I know."

Suddenly, Steven's gem glowed and the temple door opened.

Connie said, "Can we go in there, Steven?"

"Yeah, OK. At least it is something to do." Steven replied.

They ran inside and made a theme park.

"AWESOME!" they yelled.

Later…

"Oh my goodness Steven, this is amazing! I love this Ferris wheel!" Connie yelled.

"Yeah," Steven giggled. "It is pretty—"

He then stopped, hearing something in the distance.

 _Ha ha ha ha ha…_

"Connie, do you… hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's laughing… coming from Amethyst's room!"

"OK… Let's go find her!" Connie said.

"Ok, cool… I want this Ferris wheel to stop!" Steven yelled.

The Ferris Wheel stopped.

A quick ride down a fireman's pole and they were in Amethyst's room.

"Amethyst… Amethyst?"

The laughing stopped, replaced by hasty whispering.

They climbed over a mountain of garbage and saw Amethyst sitting with a random guy, in front in a TV.

"Uhhh… Hi?" said the stranger.

"Hey, Amethyst… Um… who is this guy, and why are you guys watching Lil butler?" Steven asked.

"Ummm… No one?"

"He's a GEM!" whispered Connie into Steven's ear.

Steven saw a green gem littered with red dots on the stranger's shoulder.

"You still haven't answered my question," Steven said, sternly.

"Uh, hi. My name is Bloodstone." The stranger said. "Can I be in this conversation?"

Steven looked at him, then back at Amethyst. "Since when do you have a gem boyfriend?"

"I guess that's a no." Bloodstone muttered.

Amethyst flushed deep purple. "He's not my boyfriend! He used to a corrupted gem, but now that he has swam in Rose's Tears, he not corrupted."

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Steven yelled, "It's THAT easy?!"

"Yeah, um, Steven, don't tell Garnet and Pearl, OK? I don't want them to know about BS."

"Where is he even from?!" Steven yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME, YOU TWERP?!" Bloodstone yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"Sorry. But instead of asking her, why don't you ask me, huh?" Bloodstone said.

"OK."

"I'm from Homeworld. I took a leaf out of your friend Peridot's book and called the mellow yellow a clod. Well, an idiot. She obviously attacked me and I ran to the nearest escape pod. I set a course to Earth, before getting hit by a corruption dart. I landed at Rose's garden or whatever." He suddenly looked sad and wistful, as if he missed being corrupted. Then he brightened up. "Then Amethyst found me!" He gave Amethyst a high five.

Steven grinned. "And you're sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Shut up, man." Amethyst replied.

"Um, OK. What do we do now?" Connie said.

"You can hang out here! We got snacks!" smiled Amethyst.

She held up a bowl of moldy Chaaaps.

"Uhhh… no thanks."

Later, Connie and Steven were playing volleyball outside of the temple.

"What do you think of Bloodstone?" Connie said.

"He's pretty cool. I wonder what his weapon is…"

"I don't even know."

While Connie was distracted, Steven shape shifted his arms and spiked the ball and WON!

"Ha ha!" he said.

'Aw, man…"

Then they heard a noise. It sounded like a bird being stabbed at but dodging. Then, from around the corner came a GIGANTIC blue jay. Its tail was a scythe and it was being shot at by pearl.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! Amethyst, HELP US!"

Amethyst ran out of the house lazily and looked at the corrupted gem. Her eyes flew wide open.

"Oh my—"

Steven rushed up to help and threw his shield at the corruption's beak.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" the bird yelled.

Amethyst retrieved her whip from her gem and wrapped it around the bird's beak. She swung over its head and landed between its eyeballs.

She was punching the bird in the forehead when the whip snapped and she was thrown up into the air, above the bird's now open beak. She plummeted downwards, straight towards the bird's opening beak when—

 _Whoosh._

A blurred figure pushed her out of the way and put her on the ground. The figure grabbed a mace from his shoulder and hit the bird upside the head.

It poofed and the figure bubbled it in a bright green bubble and sent it off.

It turned around and was revealed to be…

Jackie Chan. (Just kidding, it was Bloodstone.)

After Bloodstone introduced himself to the gems, he turned to Amethyst and said, "Hey, can you manage not getting eaten until I arrive? I wanna make popcorn for the next time it happens ."

She grinned and said, "Welcome to the Crystal Gems, Bloodstone."

 **Wow, that was really short. I just read your thoughts, didn't I? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
